


Glitch

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adding Fan Spirits bc I cannot have an FE fic without my otps dammit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthony survives bc plot spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Give Kirby a traveling partner, Let Kirby be happy dammit, Multi, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), he needs hugs after what happened, so you expect the shit. that's why i marked death as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: There seemed to be a bug in Galeem's plans.He wasn't supposed to survive





	Glitch

 Pain rose in Anthony’s head and not in the way he expected. He only expected the physical pain. The emotional pain was another story. The last things he could remember was trying to take on the glowing orb in the sky, nearly everyone was killed before him by a light… He had perished at the same time as Pichu, desperately trying to protect the little creature… Why was he in some desolate wasteland like Valla except…. Some how worse. He had no idea how you could get worse than Valla, while out of the corner of his blurred vision he could see something scrawled on his arm. Seemingly cut into him that only read three words and presumably in his own blood.

**_Useless Plot device_ **

And he knew what those words meant. That’s what he was known as to most of the world. Useless. No one cared for him trying to help or trying to fix the plot by getting rid of the main problem. He was just there for more of Corrin’s Egofest. No one was left. No one that even remotely cared like Shade or Reinhardt…. Something broke him out of his mind. Someone crying and it wasn’t even his own. He knew that cry from anywhere. Kirby was out there somewhere, and it didn’t take him long to find the puffball, for he was only a few feet away, his warp star shattered, presumably from trying to escape the light.

“Kirby…. It’s me…” Anthony said softly as he got up and approached the pink puffball. He slowly approached him, and when Kirby turned around, the star warrior seemed a little relieved.

“Poytoyo!” Kirby replied.

“You’re getting there bud. You almost said my name.” Anthony smiled as he took Kirby’s nub of a hand. “Come on, let’s just find everyone.”

 

As the two were walking and trying to figure out what the heck happened to the world, something seemed to shine, catching Kirby’s eye, causing him to tug away from the Vallite’s hand and go retrieve the shiny thing.

“Kirby, what are you looking for? Did you find someone?” Anthony asked as the star warrior dug through the rubble, for him to pull out a tablet with red and blue sides.

“Poy!” He cheerfully replied.

“Why would a Nintendo Switch of all things be in the rubble?” The brunet said as he gently lifted the somehow not broken tablet from the puffball’s hands, turning it on in the process. “Hey! There’s still battery left!” Then, a flash of light appeared on the tablet’s screen. “And never mind. It died.” The light soon died off, revealing what seemed to be a map of the new world.

“Poyo!” Kirby cheered as he saw his face on the map.

“I get it now, I guess this is a map to help us out.” The vallite replied to the star warrior. “Where your face is is our current location, the glowing death up at the far top is Galeem.” Both shivered as he said the monster’s name. “So what’s that red thing? The only people I know associated with red is Roy and… Mario! That’s it! He should be close by! Come on Kirby! Let’s go save Mr. Video Game himself!”


End file.
